warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Angry Marines
By the emperor, these Angry Marines are the Epitome of God Modding. Please tell me someone hacked your account Necrus. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 12:51, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh man, i remember reading this on the original Wiki, i litteraly rofl'd I still do, this is so funny Legionaire22 15:25, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey Tom, in the world of humour, god-modding is staple. Legionaire, I too still remember the first time I read about these guys like it was yesterday (it was a week ago), I was litteraly ROLFMAO-ing so hard I couldn't breathe. XD Other than I cant wait to see this thing get expanded, all I can say is-'dont forget to include the power-wrenches!!!' Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 19:12, February 26, 2011 (UTC) LOL XD Best Humor artical yet. Imposter101 20:54, February 27, 2011 (UTC) I got a quote for you. How about "THE NEXT ****ing PERSON WHO EVEN MENTIONS THE WORD FURRY IS GOING TO BE THE FIRST ****ING GUY TO BREAK ORBIT WITHOUT A ****ING ROCKET!!!" Or "IF YOU DISS US IN YOUR ****ING DREAMS YOU BETTER WAKE UP AND ****ING APOLIGIZE!!!" Feel free to throw in a few extra F-bomb or two. XD Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 01:18, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Howabout when the ANGRY MARINES are finished, somebody starts the ANGRY NECRONS, the ANGRY TAU, or the ANGRY ELDAR. They seem like the armies least likely to get as angry as the ANGRY MARINES. Yes, all caps are necessary when talking about the ANGRY ARMIES. --Lither My talk 02:12, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Angry Necrons FTW!!!!!! Necronlord707 03:06, March 9, 2011 (UTC) How can Necrons be Angry if they are emotionless? TardirProductions 14:09, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Exactly. --Lither My talk 00:51, March 13, 2011 (UTC) You know what. I would love to hear all about the angry deeds of these guys. I would also have another quote. (I sure have alot of these dont I ?) For the god of rage (the chapter master) or just another quote-your choice... "A man so angry he took a swarm lords own blades and stuck it up its *** just for eating the last klondike bar". XD P.S. Angry Eldar FTW! Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 05:51, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Screw the Angry Eldar, All fear the Velocity of the Angry Korpiklaani!!!! TardirProductions 01:03, March 20, 2011 (UTC) This chapter has taught me many things. First, it has taught me a lot of new curses to use as frequently as possible. Second, it has taught me the value of anger. Third, it has taught me exactly how not to act in public. --Lither My talk My wiki 04:04, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Why did you delete the Greenskins? Your servant, Gobba42 21:10, May 13, 2012 (UTC) I added some (F***king) angry deeds to the angry marines fell free to delete if you think it is out of place 04:08, May 15, 2012 (UTC) ANGRY ORKS WAAAAAAGH 04:11, May 15, 2012 (UTC) So... does that mean I can add them back? Your servant, Gobba42 18:35, May 15, 2012 (UTC) LOL NOOBZ4LIFE 23:22, June 3, 2012 (UTC) One would assume it is in their best intrests to avoid the Agry Marines,For one might go deaf otherwise.MrMantis (talk) 07:53, September 1, 2012 (UTC) WHAT? SORRY? CAN'T HEAR YOU. Trulyrandom (talk) 12:25, September 1, 2012 (UTC) OLD MEME IS OLD! Solomus-BlackWing (talk) 23:32, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Most of this is stolen from 1d4Chan. Imposter101 (talk) 18:58, October 31, 2012 (UTC) And we would prefer you sto ripping us off and do something original for a change. 23:35, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Because, as we know, 1d4Chan is a beacon of originality and has no content on it inspired by anything else. --Lither My talk My wiki 01:23, November 18, 2012 (UTC) It certainly is compared to this wiki. And the original articles you have are absolutely terrible, whether it's because they openly contradict canon, are full of Mary Sues, or are just badly written. You lot should really get someone not from this wiki to critique your work- Emperor knows you need it.-- 02:20, November 30, 2012 (UTC) You'll have to try harder if you want a rise out of us, mate. --Lither My talk My wiki 02:37, November 30, 2012 (UTC)